fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White (Video Game)
Snow White is Fabletown's director of operations. She serves as an assistant to the deputy mayor, Ichabod Crane, and is a close personal friend of Bigby Wolf, the town's sheriff. She is the deuteragonist in The Wolf Among Us. Background Episode 1: Faith Snow first appears knocking Bigby's door late at night. She asks him to accompany her to the courtyard of the Woodlands, where he finds Faith's decapitated head. Snow explains that she found it earlier and covered it with Grimble's jacket, but didn't see who put it there. Worried that the other Fables will find out and panic, she recommends they move the head inside and inform Crane. When Bigby later enters the Business Office, he sees Snow and Crane arguing over the murder. Crane inexplicably blames Snow, then Bigby if he chooses to defend her. He threatens to fire both of them if they can't keep the incident quiet and find the murderer, but quickly decides to leave. Before doing so, he gripes with Snow once more over the missing bottle of wine he wanted her to purchase. Looking at the Book of Fables and using the Mirror, the pair learned the victim's name, Faith and the location of her husband, Prince Lawrence. As they are about to head off to Lawrence's apartment, they receive a call from Toad. Once they have decided which place to go first, Snow accompany Bigby when he made his decision. As they approached Toad's apartment, Snow advised Bigby to be nice to the family. When they entered Toad's home, they found something to be in amiss. Snow gently went to talk to Toad Jr and made sure that Bigby are allowed to investigate the apartment. Once they have learned the truth of what has happened from Toad, the pair found a letter from Faith meant for Lawrence. At Prince Lawrence's apartment, depending on Bigby's decision, the pair either found him still alive or wounded. Depending on your decision Prince Lawrence will have a chance to live or seen wounded, if he stays alive Bigby and Snow will ask him questions, if Prince Lawrence was seen wounded he will only say a few words and proceeds to die. If you visited Prince Lawrence's Apartment first he will live, after The pair questions Prince Lawrence someone suddenly knocked at the door leaving Bigby and Snow shocked, Bigby asked Prince Lawrence if he was expecting someone, then Prince Lawrence said no, Snow then asks Prince Lawrence if he can play dead and find out why someone is breaking in his apartment, the pair then hides in a closet, After the stranger entered the apartment you can either choose to jump out or wait until the man opens the closet. After visiting Toad's apartment Bigby and Snow will be seen in a taxi talking about who murdered Faith, While in the taxi, Snow revealed to Bigby about her uncertainties and the nature of her work. She told the Sheriff, that after seeing the hardship that other fables are suffering, she began to doubt if she should keep working in the office. After the conversation when Bigby left and is going to the Trip Trap Bar, Snow told him to be careful before she left. After Bigby handcuffs either the Woodsman or Tweedle Dee he will see Police cars and including Beast outside his apartment, he ties up Tweedle Dee or The Woodsman on a post, Bigby then continues to walk through the police line and the police was seen chasing him, Then Bigby saw The Glamoured Snow's decapitated head. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Snow's seeming death left both Bigby and Crane in shock and grief. They proceed to interrogate Bigby's suspect only to have Snow appear in the interrogation room, alive and well. While Snow and Bigby walked to the Business Office, she told him that the body he has found was in fact another person glamoured as her. She told him that TJ, Toad's son, has found a body in the river and they are going to question him about it in the Office. She revealed to the Sheriff that she feels somehow responsible for the victim and is more determined to discover why she was killed and why she was glamoured to look like her. Bigby told Snow that she should stay away in safety as she is probably in danger. The two get into an argument, when Bigby told her how close he was to lose her, she sharply and coldly told him that she wasn't his to lose. Immediately regretting her harsh words, she apologized to the Sheriff but firmly told him that she wasn't useless and can take care of herself, which she has been doing for centuries alone. In the Business Office, she gave Bigby the choice of either look at the body or question TJ first. While questioning TJ, she urged the Sheriff to be nice and gentle toward the kid. During the questioning, Snow nicely told TJ, that he wasn't in trouble for finding the body and kindly encouraged him to not be afraid to tell the truth. When Bigby's questions became rather pushy, she urged the Sheriff to stop as the boy was frightened. Snow helped Bigby while he look at the glamoured body. During the search, they found an glamour artifact that contain her hair and half of the photo of her and her sister, Rose Red. When the spell on the glamoured body ceased to function, it turns out that the real body was that of a troll. After some initial thoughts, they realized that this was Lilly, Holly's sister. She revealed that she has been report missing, but she was unable to do anything. Snow went with Bigby to the Trip Trap in order to tell the news to Holly. After asking Holly some questions about Lily, Snow decided to take her back to the Business Office to get Lily's body for her funeral. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Snow first appear in Lily's funeral. She is shown holding a speech for her Holly, Gren, Nerissa and Vivian. When Bigby arrived at the scene, she gestured him not to interrupt yet. Once she has finished her speech, she approached him and ask him about why he has come. When Holly wanted to have Bigby to leave the funeral, because he wasn't invited and accuse him for whatever wrong he did to her, Snow came to his defense and told the other Fables that he does care for them. The two then got to the side and she ask what he have learned. Snow was horrified to learn that Lily was Crane's prostitute and he had Lily glamoured as her in order to fufill his fantasies. Before they could leave for the Business Office, Nerissa came and told Snow that Holly ask for her presense. When the Tweedles arrived to threaten Bigby to stop searching for Crane, a violent fight broke out. Snow can either emerge wounded or not during the fight. She tends to the wounded Holly as the Tweedles leaves the scene. Later she is seen at the Business Office, and starts questioning where Crane could be and why did he killed Faith and Lily, then she decides to start looking Crane´s desk in order to know where he is, but she only found a book with a page ripped out of it, then Bufkin reveal that Crane is going to see a witch at 2:00 PM but then is interrupted by Bluebeard, who complains at Bigby and Snow for letting Crane go and that they should start looking for him immediately. Snow then suggest to Bigby that he should go to the Trip Trap in case Lily's things hasn't been burned yet. After Bigby finds the address and of the Witch, Bigby and Snow arrive at the witch apartment. There they found a girl named Rachel, it seems that Crane has got away, but then Bigby discovers a Glamour Tube and when he opens it, reveals that Rachel was the witch all along, they try to get information from her, but she doesn't cooperate, however, when Snow starts to burn down her tree, she says that Crane is t the Pudding & Pie, and that he would use the Ring of Dispeal to prove his innocence. Bigby can then decide whether he burns down the tree or not. At the Pudding & Pie, Bigby and Snow find Crane´s car in there, they both enter and found Crane yelling at Nerissa, Bigby then stops him and confronts him. However, Snow sees him and doesn't think that he is not the killer, but still attempts to arrest him. While leaving, Bigby, Snow and Crane they seem surrounded by cars, then they are confronted by the Tweedles and Bloody Mary, who demands that they give her Crane, Snow and Bigby both refuse to give Crane, which result in the Tweedles shooting Bigby, which causes him to transforms him into his werewolf form. After Bigby killed/spared Dum, Mary shoots him whit silver bullets, causing him to fall, when Mary is about to kill him, Snow gives her Crane so she doesn´t kill Bigby, she then breaks Bigby's arm and leaves them in the alley. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing To be added. Episode 5: Cry Wolf To be added. Characteristics She is described as being an "ice queen" with her attitude. Her divorce with Prince Charming has left her cold and independent. She is shown to be quite charismatic and has shown capability in leadership. She can at times appear assertive and can firmly establish her authority on people. Despite her reputation, she does have a compassionate heart, evident by her interaction with Bigby and Toad's son, TJ, where she openly displays a kind-hearted attitude. She has also shown herself to care about the less fortunate Fables and she greatly desires to do more to help them. However, she has a strong belief in justice, as seen by when she disproved of Bigby greatly if he returned to the Business Office with the Crooked Man's executed corpse. The ending scene of the trial of Bigby/Crooked Man in Cry Wolf shows her resolving to do what is right for the town (though this scene is skipped if Bigby's on trial and decides to walk out of the well). Appearances *Faith *Smoke and Mirrors *A Crooked Mile *In Sheep's Clothing *Cry Wolf Trivia *Whilst you decide how to reply to the Crooked Man's demand that he is brought back to the Fabletown community alive in Cry Wolf, he will remark that he is interested in seeing Miss White again and that his "past interactions" with her have gone quite well. This implies that the Crooked Man has some degree of influence over Snow White. *Snow is voiced by Erin Yvette, who also voiced Molly and Bonnie in The Walking Dead, another popular Telltale Games series. *She, Bigby, Beauty, Beast, Tweedledee (if arrested) and Tiny Tim are the only characters appearing in all 5 episodes. Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive